Il y a une lumière qui jamais ne s'éteint
by Le Black Sheep
Summary: Grantaire a, anachroniquement, le spleen. Il avait plutôt aimé sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Enjolras. Maintenant il boit, et boit, il peint de temps en temps, mais boit surtout. Eponine est dans le même cas, mais vis à vis de Marius. Leurs vies sont accaparées par ces deux idiots, et aucun d'eux ne sait vraiment remonter la pente.(Fragment de vie, T pour allusions sexuelles)


**Titre :** Il y a une lumière qui jamais ne s'éteint.

**Genre** : Fragment de vie. Angst aussi je suppose, du Hurt/comfort un peu aussi, mais ça reste surtout général et Grantaire centric.  
**Gradation** : T pour scène de sexe implicite.  
**Notes : **Inspirations du film, du livre, de la comédie musicale, bref d'un peu de tout, comme ça pas de jaloux (et s'il y a des erreurs/contradictions, je m'en excuse d'avance). J'ai tenté d'interpréter plusieurs choses, dont certaines relations.  
**Nombre de mots** : ~10 300.

**Résumé **: Au sens des Amis, soudés comme une famille, Grantaire a, anachroniquement, le spleen. Il avait plutôt aimé sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Enjolras. Maintenant il boit, et boit, il peint de temps en temps, mais boit surtout. Eponine est dans le même cas, mais vis à vis de Marius. Leurs vies sont accaparées par ces deux idiots, et aucun d'eux ne sait vraiment remonter la pente.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il fut un temps où Grantaire n'avait pas la main si lourde sur les fonds de bouteille. Personne ne s'en était vraiment aperçut en fait, l'évolution avait été lente et régulière aussi ce fut Joly, sans doute le plus inquiété par quelque état inhabituel, qui avait fait la remarque en regardant R du coin de l'œil.

« Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il boit plus en ce moment ? » avait-il soufflé à Bossuet, qui en avait relevé les yeux de son livre. Bossuet avait dû regarder le sujet de leur discussion avec intérêt, avant de hausser les épaules en un « je ne sais pas, il a toujours bu plus que de raison », et Joly avait acquiescé. C'en était resté là.

Pour faire simple, Grantaire avait toujours beaucoup aimé les bonnes choses, et l'alcool en faisait partie selon lui. Dès qu'on l'avait estimé en âge de pouvoir tenir une coupe avec décence, on lui avait inculqué les joies de la célébration et c'est étrange comme chaque petit bonheur devient rapidement un prétexte à la célébration quand on aime le bon vin. On l'avait toujours connu comme un grand buveur, souriant, donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos de ses amis et riant à gorge déployée.

Récemment pourtant, seul l'alcoolisme latent du jeune homme était visible. Il semblait avoir troqué son sourire chaleureux contre un autre un peu plus insolent, et son rire perçait de temps à autres dans les conversations, mais jamais avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'auparavant – et pourtant il avait le rire chaud ce garçon, ce genre de rire qui entraîne même les plus perplexes et les plus stoïques dans un éclat sans retenue. Certains diraient que l'alcool est un piège à fous, que ceux qui commencent quelques vers avec gaieté finissent toujours par sombrer dans l'ivresse mélancolique. D'autres penseraient qu'il suffit d'une fois de trop pour se voir affublé du sobriquet « alcoolique », d'autres encore suggéreraient un traumatisme récent et soudain certains iraient même jusqu'à insulter la souche, la base, dire que les alcooliques ont des prédispositions, et que le gêne devait être fermenté comme le malt dont ils s'enivrent.

Toujours était-il que ce jour là, une belle journée de Mars avait poussé plusieurs étudiants à errer dans les Jardins du Luxembourg. Par là, un groupe de médecins qui parlaient fort de leurs diagnostiques sur le coryza, par ici des poètes qui s'étendaient sur les vers de Hugo – ah quel grand, quel maître, disaient-ils – et quelque part à l'ombre, les historiens s'étaient rassemblés dans une discussion sur les frères Gracques. Grantaire écoutait d'une oreille distraite, pas vraiment à sa place, avachi sous un arbre qu'il avait désigné comme dossier, et le nez plongé dans « _Du Système de dépopulation » _de Gracchus Babeuf– hé, on lui aurait demandé, il aurait répondu qu'il était parfaitement dans le thème Gracchus.

La vérité était que Grantaire n'avait rien d'autre à voir avec l'Histoire que Courfeyrac, qui avait décidé d'aller discuter avec ses collègues après les classes, et R l'avait suivi sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il avait commencé par sortir un carnet de croquis, mais le mal de tête le prenant, il s'attaquait maintenant au droit. La curiosité était un atout majeur pour un étudiant, parfois indissociable, prometteur, et surtout trop bien vu pour être négligé. On leur avait tous apprit depuis toujours qu'un homme se doit de connaître le plus de choses possible, toujours suivre le fil de l'actualité ainsi, celui qui ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre qu'à sa matière était rapidement relégué au coin des choses sans intérêt. C'était dans le devoir d'un étudiant que de s'intéresser à son époque.

Courfeyrac avait suggéré une fois qu'il n'aurait jamais dû confier ses cours à la curiosité de Grantaire, car c'était sans doute l'étude de l'Histoire qui l'avait rendu aussi sceptique. Suite à une soirée au café, bien arrosée pour Grantaire comme toujours, ce dernier avait laissé sous entendre dans un discours très inspiré que peu importe ce que l'on tentait, l'Histoire n'était qu'un éternel recommencement, et que jamais personne n'apprenait des erreurs passées pour ne pas les commettre de nouveau. Alors à quoi bon croire et espérer. Pourtant Grantaire s'intéressait aux idéaux, il en avait peut-être quelques uns. Mais quelle motivation a-t-on, lorsqu'on pense que rien ne changera jamais vraiment ?

Il tourna la page, distrait dans sa lecture. Il s'était réveillé aux aurores, la nausée qui l'avait pris, et avait passé quelques temps à se remettre de la débauche de la veille en fixant le vide. Les cours de la matinée s'étaient difficilement passés, il avait eu du mal à garder un œil fixe sur le modèle, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde – ou bien commençait-il déjà à s'en moquer éperdument ? C'était un peu triste, vu comme ça. Le mal être ne l'avait pas réellement quitté, pire encore lorsqu'il était allé avec Courfeyrac attendre Joly à la sortie d'un de ses cours, et que l'étudiant en médecine était apparu la blouse couverte de sang, un cœur de porc dans la main qu'il gardait éloigné de lui le plus possible. La réaction de Grantaire avait même été excessive, dans un sursaut d'effarement, ponctuant son geste d'un « Bon dieu ! » perçant pendant les quelques secondes où il crut à tort que soit le sang était celui de Joly, soit le futur médecin avait perdu la raison et s'était décidé à exercer ses scalpels sur quelque innocent Grantaire n'était plus trop sûr de la version que son cerveau avait choisi sur le moment, mais il revoyait clairement Courfeyrac et Joly le railler pour ce réflexe, Courfeyrac lançant même un : « Ton esprit est encore embrumé, mon pauvre R ». C'était indéniablement vrai, même s'ils avaient plaisanté sur le sujet, et que l'artiste avait même finit par déclarer qu'il aurait volontiers prit ce Joly aux allures sanguinaires, si différent de d'habitude, comme modèle pour un croquis si l'odeur émétique ne l'avait pas tant incommodé.

Sa lecture était maladroite, aussi il fit une pause pour se rouler une cigarette et fixer les deux gamins qui jouaient près de la mare, évités par d'autres étudiants plongés dans leurs activités. L'étude de leur mouvement lui sembla intéressante un moment, et il aurait voulu sortir de nouveau son carnet, croquer les silhouettes de ces gamins, voir le résultat apparaître sur la feuille. Mais son cerveau n'était décidément pas apte à ce genre d'activité. Courfeyrac finit par le rejoindre, s'asseyant à ses côtés, semblant d'extrême bonne humeur. Il lui lança même ce regard qu'il réservait à ces dames, pas celles qu'il voulait séduire non – et qu'il finissait quand même par séduire, cet incorrigible beau garçon – celles dont il voulait juste les éloges avant de s'éloigner. Un regard malicieux, altier, mais surtout empli d'empathie.

« Comment tu te sens ? » interrogea-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de l'artiste.

« Comme si l'éléphant de la bastille m'était tombé sur le crâne. A répétition. Et continuait. » soupira Grantaire en se passant une main sur le visage.

Le bel historien esquissa un sourire amusé, à peine dissimulé. Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

« Si tu me sors quoi que ce soit par rapport à ma consommation d'alcool, sois sûr que tu n'auras plus autant de succès auprès des femmes »

« C'est important pourtant, Grantaire »

« Oui, Joly aussi m'a dit ça. Et Jehan aussi. Vous allez tous m'en faire un discours ? »

« Soit, soit, fais selon ton bon plaisir, grincheux. »

Grantaire pouffa allègrement.

« Et appelez-moi Majesté, avec ceci » fit-il en se redressant comme pour se donner un peu plus d'importance.

« Cesse donc de faire l'idiot » reprit Courfeyrac en souriant malgré lui, avant de prendre appui sur l'arbre pour se relever. « Enjolras doit déjà être au café à nous attendre. Même si on a rendez-vous dans une demi heure. »

« Sincèrement, on y est en cinq minutes, on ne peut pas profiter encore un peu du beau temps et des belles damoiselles ? »

Courfeyrac sembla réellement hésiter, lui qui aimait tant ces charmantes créatures qu'étaient les femmes. Et Grantaire le savait pertinemment. Mais l'historien finit par soupirer et le regarder avec amusement.

« Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que si on fait ça, on n'est pas près de bouger, R »

Le bon vivant haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi quand l'heure sonne » fit-il en souriant avec malice.

« Tu ferais tout pour me convaincre de rester » fit remarquer Courfeyrac en secouant la tête, montrant qu'il se savait faible face à son persuasif ami. « Allez, debout, sinon je te laisse là pour de bon. »

Au premier abord, lorsqu'on entendait les remarques impudentes et le peu de contribution aux conversations importantes dont pouvait faire preuve Grantaire, on ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'il exécrait la solitude. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à suivre ses amis, et s'il était venu aux premières réunions de l'ABC, c'était parce que Courfeyrac lui avait posé exactement cette même impasse : tu viens, ou je te laisse derrière. Et Grantaire avait réagit de la même manière qu'il le faisait à présent, poussant un soupir terrassé avant de se relever, prêt à le suivre, même sans conviction.

Ils hélèrent Joly qui discutait, plein d'entrain, avec ses collègues de médecine non loin d'eux, et Grantaire vint déranger la lecture de Jehan en lui prenant vivement son livre. Le plus jeune réagit en sursautant, tendant machinalement le bras vers son bien, avant de froncer les sourcils en un « R, ça n'a rien d'amusant ». Taquin mais pas mauvais bougre, Grantaire fit gesticuler le poète un moment, sous les regards amusés de leurs compagnons, avant de le lui rendre en posant un genou à terre, telle une demande en mariage.

« Acceptez ces poésies de Monsieur Boileau en gage de mon amour éternel » fit-il avec le ton du parfait amant.

Ce qui mit encore plus Jehan mal à l'aise. Et ce qui amusait indéniablement l'artiste. Si dans chaque groupe d'amis il y avait un fantasque à l'humour généralement apprécié, Grantaire se devait d'être cette personne. C'était sans doute bien pour cela que l'on tolérait encore sa consommation excessive d'alcool, grâce à son naturel chaleureux et son humour. Jehan, ou plutôt sa timidité, était d'ailleurs un sujet souvent abordé par la taquinerie de Grantaire, quand ce n'était pas les bourdes de Marius qui y passaient.

Même si récemment, ce genre de moments devenaient de plus en plus rares. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que ce simple geste à portée comique fit réagir ses compagnons avec autant d'entrain. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient plus l'habitude des blagues de Grantaire. Peut-être parce qu'ils commençaient à s'habituer à ce Grantaire plus grave.

Ou étaient-ce eux-même qui devenaient plus graves et ne riaient plus autant ?

OoOoOo

Le papier à cigarette crépita sous la flamme du briquet. Le regard de Grantaire se perdit un instant dans la poitrine volumineuse de Matelote, la seule partie de son anatomie que l'on se plaisait habituellement à regarder, tandis que celle-ci attendait qu'il eut fini d'allumer sa cigarette. Puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur le visage de la servante, et il sourit, aguicheur, enjôleur. Elle gloussa un instant, avant de se redresser, de remplir la coupe de l'étudiant, puis de repartir vers les autres clients.

« R, quand vas-tu investir dans du véritable tabac et une véritable pipe ? » avait lancé Bossuet, toujours atterré de voir l'artiste trop souvent réduit à sécher des feuilles de tabac pour s'en servir comme papier à cigarette.

« Panier percé que tu es, tu ne sauras pas ce que veux dire économiser pour des choses importantes, mon pauvre aiglon. »

« Pour l'absinthe, tu veux dire? » avait reprit Joly dans un sourire amusé.

Grantaire fit un mouvement approbateur, volontairement exagéré pour en montrer le peu de sérieux.

« Ça bien sûr, l'alcool. L'essence de chaque artiste, de chaque poète, pas vrai Jehan ? » fit-il en tapotant la main du jeune poète qui n'écoutait pas son baragouin, trop occupé par le dialogue entre Marius et Enjolras quelques tables plus loin.

C'était peut-être déjà le verre de trop, car Grantaire avait déjà toute son attention rivée sur autre chose que les délibérations révolutionnaires de ses amis. C'était presque l'ennui qui le prenait. Depuis que le groupe avait décidé de faire des réunions de plus en plus régulières, la motivation de Grantaire s'était de plus en plus estompée. Au début attentif, quoique peu bavard sur l'important sujet, il aurait été capable d'intervenir, montrer son opposition à Louis Philippe – car il était malgré tout républicain, ce sceptique – parce qu'il ne valait sans doute pas mieux que Charles X. Apparemment, ils avaient tous été de la partie pour les Trois Glorieuses. « A bas Polignac! » aurait crié Feuilly assez fort pour s'en être fait une réputation par la suite Combeferre avait apparemment aidé à rallier quelques lycéens à la cause des républicains, et ne parlons pas d'Enjolras qui avait prononcé un de ses premiers grands discours dont il avait le secret et qui avait galvanisé les troupes – hé, ce type ne faisait pas du droit pour rien. Tous avaient eut leur rôle à jouer, si minime soit-il, dans cette révolution de 1830. Tous sauf Grantaire. Lui, il avait passé le plus clair de ces trois jours entre les tableaux, les pinceaux, la boisson, et les bras de ses maîtresses, lorsqu'il n'était pas à jouer aux dominos avec les autres étudiants. Lui des Trois Glorieuses, c'était _La Liberté Guidant le Peuple_ qu'il avait étudié et dont il se souvenait – très beau tableau d'ailleurs, quel maître ce Delacroix.

Quoi qu'il en soit, au début, Grantaire aurait très bien pu intervenir dans les plans passionnés de ses amis, approuver, même si c'était très discret. Mais au fond de lui, même s'il était d'accord, il savait qu'il aurait finit par se moquer ouvertement de leur passion pour la patrie et la liberté. Et au fur et à mesure que les réunions devenaient plus longues, plus régulières, il était inexorablement appelé par un des coins du café sur lesquels les servante entreposaient boisson et nourriture, et parfois venaient s'installer sur ses genoux quand il les y invitaient. Et ses compagnons avaient finit par s'y faire, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas toujours pourquoi il restait là. Courfeyrac avait une fois souligné qu'il n'aimait pas la solitude, mais si ce n'était que cela, il n'avait qu'à embarquer une maîtresse et aller s'amuser chez lui. Mais Grantaire, c'était de la présence de ses amis dont il avait besoin.

Il ne lui aurait pas fallut plus, en fait. L'artiste n'était pas un idéaliste, il pensait même fondamentalement que rien ne pouvait être changé par la force de quelques personnes – on lui aurait proposé de changer le monde avec une majorité, pas sûr qu'il aurait été partant non plus cela dit. Et du moins, il l'avait longtemps pensé. Ce n'était pas égoïste, ce n'était pas parce qu'il profitait de sa rente d'étudiant de classe moyenne, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne se souciait guère des plus malheureux que lui mais il se complaisait dans une vie simple, faite d'amitiés fortes, de moments heureux et où il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais d'autre part à jouer que celui de l'artiste insouciant. Il avait aimé sa vie. Il avait aimé être ce jeune homme qui propose un verre quand tout va mal, qui s'assoit à côté et écoute, tente de changer les idées, détourne les esprits torturés vers la volupté des femmes. Celui qui dépeint sur la toile, et dans le coin des cafés – presque ivre mort – avec une voix forte, un portrait avantageux de ses compagnons, celui qui sait se faire apprécier pour sa bonne humeur et sa légèreté.

Il avait aimé sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Enjolras, en fait.

Car Enjolras avait été le tournant dont sa petite vie tranquille n'avait eu nullement besoin, et qui lui avait mit une énorme claque dont il se serait passé. Mais si vous savez, ces gens qui vivent différemment de vous et qui arrivent à vous montrer inconsciemment que tout ce que vous faites est vain et sans utilité pour qui que ce soit, pas même pour vous.

Ça s'était déroulé aux jardins du Luxembourg, pendant leur première année d'études. L'année où quelques liens s'étaient tissés, et Grantaire n'avait jamais eu de souci à se lier d'amitié. Étudiant aux beaux arts, il n'était pas rare qu'il se rende aux jardins, où chaque étudiants, toutes disciplines confondues, se retrouvaient régulièrement. Il se souvenait avoir rencontré Bahorel en premier, avec lequel il s'était immédiatement entendu en matière de femmes et de bons coins à connaître, que Grantaire, encore fraîchement arrivé sur Paris, ne connaissait que trop peu. Bahorel lui avait promis de l'emmener, ce qu'il avait fait par la suite bien sûr. Grantaire n'aurait su dire s'il avait rencontré Bossuet ou Joly ensuite, suivi de près par l'autre de toute façon. Mais la grande rencontre fut celle avec Courfeyrac, qu'il avait apparemment faillit tuer lors de leur première entrevue, lorsque l'artiste avait dessiné une caricature de Charles X avant d'imiter Villèle, son dessin en main, maudissant la presse et ordonnant la censure de cet « étron sur papier » le tout devant quelques étudiants, dont Courfeyrac qui avait rit à s'en étouffer par terre. « Qu'on m'achève » avait-il dit entre deux éclats, plié en deux de rire. C'était ainsi qu'avait débuté leur amitié à tous, quelques rencontres çà et là, quelques soirées, toujours arrosées pour Grantaire, des rires, de l'innocence et beaucoup de chaleur humaine. Et puis Combeferre s'était rallié à la compagnie, il avait trouvé en Courfeyrac un jeune homme passionné par la politique et son époque, ils avaient vite sympathisé, mais étaient suffisamment intéressés par les bons plaisirs pour ne pas se laisser aveugler par la politique. Et personne n'en demandait plus.

Un jour pourtant, les jardins du Luxembourg, où la bande d'étudiants se retrouvaient lors de leurs pauses, s'étaient retrouvés agités par une masse d'étudiant autour de la mare. On entendait partout « à bas Villèle ! » et « Il a raison ! ». Les plus intéressés s'étaient rapprochés de la troupe, Grantaire était resté en retrait, quoique curieux. Et ce fut peu après qu'il le vit, là, debout sur le rempart entre l'eau et le sol, surélevé, le poing vers le ciel. Son visage était doux et en même temps frappé de cette passion farouche, celle que l'on attribue aux artistes – peut-être était-ce ce qui avait tant captivé Grantaire, lui, cette passion farouche, il ne l'avait pas – et qui démontre un état second, presque transporté par les dires. Et il parlait, vivement, sans crainte, sans honte, il crachait sur Charles et Villèle, sur leur censure de la presse, sur la honte que les Lumières devaient ressentir face à cette décision, et honte à leurs ancêtres et leurs descendants. Il était comme entouré d'une aura, quelque chose qui avait également captivé les autres garçons, surtout Combeferre et Courfeyrac. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs commencé à discuter avec celui qui, plus tard, serait venu au café pour une réunion, et se serait présenté sous le nom de Marius Pontmercy. Mais celui-ci, Grantaire ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'immaculé, le pur qui parlait au peuple, avec force et gravité, et qui jamais ne montrait une faiblesse.

Et Grantaire avait eu plus que jamais envie de peindre ce garçon qui lui donnait tant envie de s'allier à sa cause. Il aurait pu défendre des opinions entièrement opposées, l'artiste aurait été tout aussi captivé. Serait-il allé jusqu'à le suivre dans son combat ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Ce fut Combeferre qui brisa la glace et alla en premier parler à cet idéaliste, qui se prénommait Enjolras. La suite se fit naturellement et sans encombre ils avaient, faute d'amitié, prit l'habitude de se réunir au café Musain, et leurs discussions prenaient toujours, fatalement, une tournure politique et grave.

La première fois où Enjolras remarqua Grantaire, il avait esquissé un sourire, que l'artiste n'eut plus jamais le luxe de revoir. En effet, ils s'étaient serré la main, et l'idéaliste avait fait la remarque perspicace « Je te reconnais, imitateur. Bravo pour ta performance ». Ces quelques mots, Grantaire s'en souviendrait probablement à jamais, et sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait là du seul compliment qu'Enjolras, sans le connaître, lui avait adressé. Peut-être espérait-il, suite à cette moquerie, cette grossière imitation qui l'avait vraisemblablement rendu célèbre à la Sorbonne, que Grantaire soit de cette souche de grands amoureux de la liberté, prêt à se battre pour l'obtenir. Qu'il s'était trompé, le pauvre bougre. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le comprendre. Pendant leurs soirées au café, au spectacle, pendant leurs journées à la faculté et aux jardins, Enjolras s'était peu à peu rendu compte que celui qu'il espérait n'était en fait qu'un sceptique, animé par ses plaisirs, se moquant des grands combats. Ce qu'il, de toute évidence, répugnait. Combien de fois avait-il levé les yeux aux ciels pendant les interventions légères de Grantaire ? Combien de fois avait-il volontairement ignoré l'artiste pour se concentrer sur Combeferre ou Courfeyrac ? Puis, à force de se faire repousser, parfois avec grossièreté et sans équivoque, Grantaire avait comprit qu'absolument tout le séparait d'Enjolras, et que ce dernier ne le considérait pas mieux qu'un ultra-royaliste par son absence d'implication.

Quant à Grantaire, la première impression était restée. Cette vision captivante qu'il avait eu du jeune homme ne l'avait jamais quitté. Plus il avait apprit à le connaître, plus cet attrait inexplicable qu'il avait ressenti ce premier jour s'était changé en admiration profonde. Enjolras était le symbole même d'une vie qui ne serait jamais la sienne, une vie où tous les choix semblaient avoir été fait à la perfection et où jamais la faiblesse n'avait eu sa place. Enjolras apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur, de toute beauté, sans faille et sans attaches autres que sa patrie. Pour sûr il aurait tout fait pour les amis qui étaient devenus les siens, mais il aurait également tout fait pour leur montrer le droit chemin et les sujets importants avant les frivolités, et non pas l'inverse, ce que Grantaire avait eu plutôt tendance à faire jusqu'ici. L'idéaliste attirait le sceptique, tout autant que le sceptique repoussait l'idéaliste. Grantaire se savait méprisé, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour rester là à contempler Enjolras, il était prêt à le payer.

Peut-être était-ce à partir de là qu'il avait commencé à boire de plus en plus, et proportionnellement, à participer de moins en moins.

Et, tandis qu'il fumait sa cigarette, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le jeune homme, sur le visage où on pouvait lire la passion. Grantaire avait déjà fait plusieurs croquis du garçon, toujours à la volée. Enjolras avait toujours refusé de poser pour lui, car il avait d'autres chats à fouetter selon lui. L'artiste ne s'était pas acharné à lui demander, mais il avait maintes fois essayé d'extraire cette essence de passion, farouche, qu'il voyait sur le visage de cet ange, en vain. Marius avait une fois feuilleté ses dessins, fait remarquer qu'Enjolras y avait une place importante, ce que l'intéressé avait complètement ignoré. Ce n'était pas un secret de ses nombreuses soirées passées à boire puis à parler l'esprit embrumé, plusieurs avaient été dédiées à Enjolras, à sa beauté, torture d'artistes, à sa grandeur, à toutes les qualités qui venaient à l'esprit enivré de Grantaire, parfois inventées, mais toujours magnifiées, et toujours sur le ton d'une petite plaisanterie. La plupart du temps il était ignoré dans le brouhaha quelques fois il était si bruyant qu'Enjolras lui-même lui prêtait attention avant de faire, l'air sévère : « Veux-tu bien cesser ? T'essaies-tu à la comédie ?». Ce à quoi Grantaire, l'air malicieux, répondait quelque chose comme « Je suis un bien mauvais humoriste, alors », car la sincérité de l'homme admiratif n'était jamais comique. Parfois Courfeyrac le charriait, déclarant qu'il regardait Enjolras avec encore plus de tendresse et d'intérêt que toutes les maîtresses qu'il avait pu avoir, et Grantaire déclarait même en riant « C'est son visage, trop angélique pour être masculin ».

Quelques pas pressés sur les marches avaient attiré l'attention des moins intéressés par la discussion, et dès que Grantaire avait vu le bout de la casquette de Gavroche, il s'était levé, approchant aussi furtivement que l'absinthe le lui permettait, et vint soulever le gamin de terre, en proie à l'allégresse. Surpris, Gavroche sembla hésiter un moment avant de rire, reconnaissant là son ami. Lorsqu'il le reposa à terre, ce fut pour des salutations exagérément solennelles, révérences et accents de nobles au rendez-vous. Il y avait toujours un petit jeu entre ces deux là, quelque chose de fort, de fraternel on aurait pu dire. Peut-être parce que Grantaire était réellement un grand frère, et que, d'une certaine manière, Gavroche en avait besoin. Le tapage qu'ils produisirent par leur joie respective firent se stopper les discussions, certains étudiants attendris, d'autres étonnés, et d'autres, dont Enjolras, presque excédés.

« Gavroche, tu as quelque chose à nous dire ? » fit le chef de la compagnie, mains prenant appui sur la table, l'air un peu sévère.

Enjolras n'appréciait pas vraiment que des étrangers à l'ABC viennent dans cette partie du café Musain sans une bonne raison. Même les servantes avaient droit parfois à un regard un peu agacé de la part du blond. Gavroche, détournant son regard de l'artiste, fit tout d'abord un mouvement de main vers Courfeyrac qui lui rendit en un sourire, avant de monter sur une des tables et de mettre les mains dans les poches.

« T'embêtes pas, Enj', y a pas grand chose par les temps qui courent, toujours la même rengaine : le peuple a faim, le roi s'en fout et tout le monde est content. Il paraît du moins, parce que LP – Louis-Philippe – aurait dit, que tout allait mieux dans le royaume des Français. C'est beau, c'est chic, ça sent un peu trop la noblesse de bas étages mais ça veut se faire croire vrai. »

Enjolras le coupa d'un signe de main, qui voulait dire « viens en au fait ». Le gamin haussa les épaules, puis extirpa de ses poches des petites fleurs bleu, blanches et rouges. Du moins, c'est ce que Grantaire crut un instant.

« J'ai trouvé des chutes de tissu en passant chez la mère Antoine, et crois le ou pas, c'était aux couleurs de la gueuse. Alors je me suis dis que je pourrais vous faire des insignes. Et je les ai fais. »

Il écarta un pan de sa veste poussiéreuse, bien trop grande pour lui, dévoilant un des insignes en question, aux couleurs de la république, épinglé sur sa chemise trouée. Aussitôt, le visage d'Enjolras s'illumina, et la passion sembla y retrouver sa place.

« Quelle ingéniosité, Gavroche! » fit-il en tendant la main vers ce qui allait devenir les insignes des Amis de l'ABC. « Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. »

Fier de lui, Gavroche distribua ses insignes, promettant d'en faire d'autres. Lorsqu'il revint vers Grantaire, déposant son insigne dans sa paume, il lui chipa sa cigarette au passage et s'installa à sa table.

« Allez, invite moi à dîner »

« Je ne vais pas faire ça tous les soirs, tu sais ? » fit Grantaire en tendant le bras pour récupérer sa cigarette. « L'argent n'est pas une ressource inépuisable »

Gavroche sourit, malicieux.

« Pourtant tu le dépenses tous les soirs en alcool. Voire en filles. »

« Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? » répliqua l'artiste en prenant un faux air choqué.

« Pas besoin, soit je te retrouve ici avec plusieurs bouteilles vides, soit quand je viens chez toi ton lit est toujours occupé. »

Le regard que lui lança Grantaire était à mi-chemin entre le « bien observé » et le « c'est méchant ça, Gavroche, méchant ». Ou tout simplement était-ce le regard de ce lui qui s'est déjà sifflé trop de verres pour voir parfaitement droit. Voire trop de bouteilles.

« Et toi, Gavroche, les amours ? » fit-il en remuant les sourcils d'un air intéressé.  
« Bof. Les filles tu sais. »

Gavroche était encore à cet âge où le sexe opposé répugne plus qu'il n'attire. Grantaire lui garantissait que ça allait changer, par expérience. Mais au final, il se disait qu'il devrait surtout arrêter de chaperonner le pauvre gamin, sans quoi il allait finir comme lui. Ce qui n'était pas une si bonne idée.

« Et puis, il y en a plusieurs qui m'embêtent. »

« Ça veut dire que tu les intéresse, ça. C'est toujours comme ça les femmes. Plus ça taquine, plus c'est intéressé. Choisis celle qui t'embête le plus.»

Le gamin parut décontenancé.

« Pourquoi une seule ? »

La réponse était tellement spontanée que le rire de Grantaire le fut tout autant. Il reprit après avoir finit sa bouteille :

« Parce que c'est comme ça, la vie de couple. Une seule personne dans ta vie, Don Juan. »

« Pourquoi tu ne vois pas qu'une seule fille alors ? »

L'œil vitreux, Grantaire eut un moment d'hésitation. Il sourit, perplexe, avant de déclarer :

« Ne me prends pas comme exemple. Je suis un très mauvais exemple. »  
« J'approuve, Gavroche. » intervint subrepticement Combeferre alors qu'il passait à côté de la table. « Ne deviens jamais comme R. »

Le philosophe se vit gratifié d'une tape en représailles, directement sur le flanc, au moment où il passa suffisamment près du bras de Grantaire pour que celui-ci ait le réflexe de le tendre. L'alcool l'avait sérieusement atteint alors que Gravoche commençait à s'impatienter. Il lui promit alors de lui offrir un repas s'il pouvait attendre encore un peu, mais le gamin était impatient, aussi alla-t-il s'amuser avec Courfeyrac en attendant son repas. L'artiste n'avait pas envie de revenir dans la salle principale. Il aimait être parmi ses compagnons, écouter d'une oreille peu attentive, tenter parfois de les distraire en quelques plaisanteries et piques lancées ici et là. Et il aimait observer Enjolras quand il était prit par ses discours. Il le fixait, encore et encore, et plus le regard du blond semblait intéressé par ses interlocuteurs, plus le brun se renfrognait. Pas un seul instant Enjolras ne posait son regard sur l'artiste. Avait-il seulement conscience de sa présence ? Il ne l'avait pas remarqué de la soirée, en tout cas. Et Grantaire continua, sans songer pouvoir être inopportun par son regard fixe.

Regarde-moi, songea-t-il. Regarde-moi.

Mais l'Apollon n'en avait cure. Alors Grantaire prit la dernière bouteille contenant encore quelque chose, à côté des trois autres vides. Il la porta à ses lèvres, en vida le contenu, avant de se lever, tanguant dangereusement. Gavroche le remarqua, puis s'approcha de lui au cas où le plus grand venait à s'effondrer à terre. Le brun prit sa besace, sa veste sous le bras, planta sa casquette sur sa tête, et commença à tituber vers les escaliers. Ce fut Marius qui, remarquant la démarche excessivement maladroite de l'étudiant en arts, crut bon de le héler sans aucune discrétion.

« Tout ira bien, R ? Je ne vais pas tarder à renter, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Et un silence pesant venait de s'abattre sur l'arrière-salle du café Musain. Grantaire, maudissant le jeune sot, effectua une lente rotation sur lui-même. Beaucoup de têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui. Toujours pas Enjolras. Il ne fixait jamais personne, de toute façon. Dans un sourire, le brun fit un mouvement de salutation, peut-être, avec la bouteille vide qu'il avait gardé à la main, et baragouina, complètement gris :

« Ça va aller mon bon Marius. Je. J'habite à deux pas. Pas de quoi s'en faire, et puis. J'ai toujours Gav' avec moi. »

Il tapota la tête du gamin pour appuyer ses dires. Conciliant, Marius acquiesça, le salua, en même temps que Jehan, non loin de l'artiste, qui posa amicalement sa main sur son épaule en un « rentre bien ». Ah qu'il était gentil, le petit Jean. Jamais Grantaire n'aurait pu vouloir le décevoir ni même lui faire de la peine. Le taquiner, tout au plus. Aussi il s'empressa d'embrasser son front, ivre et plein d'amour pour ce jeune poète que tout le monde aimait et qui aimait tout le monde.

« Merci pour ta participation, surtout dans les bouteilles. »

La voix s'était élevée du groupe des étudiants, dont certains avaient recommencé à parler sans s'intéresser à l'ivrogne qui ne tenait déjà plus debout à vingts heure. Et Grantaire n'avait pas eu de mal à reconnaître la voix caverneuse de Bahorel, qui devait avoir un coup dans le nez aussi et qui, taquin, appréciait à railler celui dont, peut-être, il se sentait le plus proche dans toute cette l'allégresse que Jean avait pu faire naître dans l'esprit embrumé de l'artiste s'évanouit lorsque, suite à cette remarque du dandy qui l'avait fait sourire, Enjolras avait reprit avec un ton hautain :

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait de d'habitude. »

L'émotion était partagée, entre ce sentiment presque excitant, celui qui est d'être reconnu, remarqué, et l'autre, grisant, d'être méprisé, et maintenant humilié. Ce n'est que la vérité, certes, on aurait pu le lui dire, et oui, cette vérité fait mal. Mais Enjolras devait s'en moquer éperdument. Il était décidément bien ingrat. Grantaire décida alors de ne rien répondre. Qu'y avait-il à dire à part hausser les épaules ? Il commença donc à descendre les marches.

Mais on change facilement d'avis lorsqu'on a autant d'alcool dans le sang. Il se retourna soudain, aussi rapidement, manquant de peu de s'étaler à terre en butant sur une marche, puis revint se planter en plein milieu des conversations de ses compagnons, braillant avec force, directement adressé à Enjolras :

« Regarde ce que j'en ai à faire, de tes critiques, de ta verve et de tes boucles d'or : Rien. Absolument rien. Tu es ingrat et irrespectueux, et pourtant voilà, toutes les réunions se font avec moi, et pourquoi ? Pas pour mon patriotisme, toi-même tu es au courant, ni pour mes convictions, tu seras le premier à le dire. Les bouteilles sont bonnes, oui, pas meilleures qu'au Corinthe, plus près de mes études, alors ce n'est pas non plus pour le service que je me déplace. Et j'ai beau aimer chacun d'entre vous farouchement (il désigna les autres étudiants qu'il connaissait assez pour les appeler ses amis), ce n'est pas non plus pour vous que je viens. Pourquoi alors ? Hé bien c'est pour toi, petit bourgeois. (Enjolras haussa un sourcil, perplexe). Oui, ne fais pas cette tête là. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose en laquelle un aveugle croit et c'est la lumière il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui rend un sceptique croyant et c'est un autre croyant. Je ne suis pas croyant, je suis peut-être sceptique et je n'en ai a priori rien à faire mais toi Enjolras, toi tu sais convaincre, tu sais guider, et tu sais donner la lumière à l'aveugle que je suis. Alors certes je ne crois pas aux grands principes, mais je sais que toi tu sauras en faire quelque chose. Mais en étant aussi désagréable, toute mon admiration va sombrer ce soir, et je ne te dirais que ceci : honte sur toi, honte sur tes barricades, honte sur ta virginité et honte sur ton sérieux moi je m'en vais retrouver les bras de quelqu'un, et si ce ne sont ceux d'une maîtresse ce seront ceux de Morphée. »

Puis il s'éloigna de nouveau, et se retourna une dernière fois en regardant ses compagnons, lançant un « je t'aime » à Jehan, puis un « et toi aussi » à Joly, puis à Bossuet, à Courfeyrac, à Combeferre, à Bahorel, à Feuilly, à Marius, et finit en un « et toi aussi, malgré ton ingratitude, malgré tes boucles de princesse, et malgré tout » à Enjolras.

Et enfin, il reprit les escaliers sans écouter les réactions, avec un Gavroche gloussant de son état qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'aider à tenir debout. Grantaire s'appuya sur le gamin, et déclara, bruyant :

« Allez, emmène moi où tu veux, cher bâton de vieillesse. »

« Bâton d'ivresse plutôt » fit Gavroche en allant l'asseoir à une table plus bas « Tu pues autant la gnôle que le prêtre un jour de Pâques. »

Et Grantaire eut un rire d'ivrogne. Il lui fallut rassembler beaucoup de force mentale pour prendre un dîner à Gavroche, et un peu moins pour redemander une bouteille, cette fois de vin, histoire de finir la soirée en douceur. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte de ses paroles, il n'avait que légèrement honte, mais il était surtout trop saoul pour s'en soucier réellement. Alors il fixait Gavroche se régaler tout en buvant au goulot la bouteille qu'il avait demandé.

Peu après, ce fut au tour de Marius de descendre les escaliers. Il s'arrêta un instant à leur table pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, sans autre commentaire aucun, et lorsque Grantaire finit par lui dire de rentrer chez lui et de réfléchir à sa virginité – ce à quoi Marius leva les yeux au ciel – il les salua et passa la porte d'entrée. Gavroche fit alors remarquer, entre deux bouchées, que c'était Eponine qui était devant la porte, et qui avait intercepté Marius. Curieux, le jeune artiste observa alors la scène, impatient d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui se déroulait au pas de la porte entre ceux là.

Eponine, c'était un peu la fille à laquelle s'étaient tous habitués les étudiants. Depuis le temps que Grantaire venait au café Musain – autant dire depuis qu'il s'était installé sur Paris – il avait régulièrement vu la jeune fille errer autour du café, entrer, quémander, mais aussi avoir des attitudes plutôt hors du commun, comme s'installer à table sans ne rien prendre ou encore rester sous la pluie immobile au risque d'attraper la mort. Mais c'était une gentille fille, qui aimait rendre service et était venue naturellement parler avec les étudiants. Beaucoup y avaient vu une opportuniste, séductrice qui venait se chercher un amant dans l'espoir qu'il la sorte de sa misère. Comme d'habitude, Grantaire n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'avis sur la question. Il l'avait vu, là, toute frêle, lui avait peut-être proposé de rester déjeuner comme il le faisait souvent, mais c'était surtout grâce à Gavroche qu'il avait réussi à apprendre à connaître cette jeune fille. De temps en temps, quand Gavroche venait le voir, Eponine suivait et les rejoignait. Parfois Bahorel était à leur table aussi, parfois Bossuet. Une fois, Grantaire se souvenait avoir eu Joly et Prouvaire à sa table avec Eponine, et le jeune étudiant en médecine avait fait son possible pour ne pas paraître grossier mais faire comprendre à la damoiselle de garder ses germes et autres bactéries.

Et puis il y avait eu Marius. Marius, c'était celui qui s'était rallié en dernier à la cause de l'ABC. Comment lui en vouloir d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était certainement pas Grantaire qui allait lui faire la morale à ce sujet. Et puis il l'aimait bien, ce petit bourgeois. Il était gaffeur, maladroit, la cible préférée des taquineries combinées de Grantaire et Bahorel – quand il était là, celui-ci – sous l'oeil toujours amusé de Joly mais il avait aussi l'avantage d'avoir des idées et, on ne pouvait pas le lui retirer, la bonté d'âme d'un nouveau né. De toute manière, la compagnie ne comprenait pas sincèrement de mauvais garçons. Du moins, c'est ce que Grantaire s'était dit jusqu'à ce que Combeferre lui fasse remarquer avec innocence que dans chaque groupe d'amis il y avait toujours un sagouin, et que s'il n'en voyait pas, il lui fallait se poser quelques questions – et Grantaire et Bahorel avaient finit par chacun se désigner les sagouins de la bande, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Joly. Mais Marius, ah ce jeune Marius. Depuis qu'il était arrivé là, bien des choses avaient changées, mais il avait fallu que Gavroche fasse la remarque pour qu'il y ait une prise de conscience générale : cette chère Eponine, l'une des rares femmes de l'extérieur à avoir le droit de montrer le bout de son nez dans l'arrière salle du café Musain – et ce malgré les regards agacés d'Enjolras – était tombée sous le charme de cet enfant de riche qu'était Marius Pontmercy.

De son point de vue d'ivrogne, la discussion était peu animée : quelques échanges, quelques gestes d'affection – Marius lui avait tapoté amicalement le bras – mais rien qui n'annonçait une victoire de la part de la damoiselle. Et Grantaire avait vu juste. La discussion semblait prendre fin, Marius lui dit au revoir, fit un signe ensuite à Grantaire qu'il voyait le fixer – ce que Grantaire rendit en un mouvement aléatoire de sa main dans l'air – puis repartit vers l'appartement qu'il occupait boulevard de l'Hôpital. L'artiste observa alors Eponine regarder l'étudiant en droit, avant de s'asseoir sur les marches devant, l'air abattue. Mame Hucheloup la connaissait bien et l'appréciait, alors elle la laissait faire quelqu'un d'autre se serait fait huer pour s'être installé sur les marches de l'entrée.

Et Eponine avait l'air si abattue que le cœur de Grantaire, prétendument égoïste, se serra. Peut-être pas forcément pour elle seule, d'ailleurs. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Gavroche qui regardait Eponine aussi, tout en terminant son assiette. Mais le gamin ne réagit pas autrement qu'en sautant de sa chaise. Il vint tapoter l'épaule de l'artiste, et sourit.

« Merci pour le graillon, R. J'vais me rentrer maint'nant. J'me sens pas à l'aise à l'intérieur. »

Comme il se plaisait à le dire, la rue était sa maison. Il reprit, toujours souriant :

« Et toi, te perds pas en rentrant, j'veux te voir peindre demain. »

Le sourire de Grantaire eu du mal à poindre en quelque chose de présentable. Lorsque Gavroche le vit, il pouffa, lui pinça le nez avec la force du gamin des rues, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de s'en aller sans plus de scène. Peut-être qu'il s'arrêta un instant pour parler à Eponine, Grantaire crut voir ça, mais son état ne lui permettait pas d'affirmer ce qu'il voyait. Il attendit alors, un instant, puis finit par enfiler sa redingote, passer la sangle de sa besace sur son épaule, prendre la bouteille à la main et venir embrasser mame Hucheloup et ses servantes, même si la gérante n'avait pas l'air d'accord, avant de se diriger vers la sortie en se tenant aux murs. Il passa la porte, la démarche hasardeuse, descendit une marche, puis deux, esquivant la silhouette malingre d'Eponine qui était toujours là. Il commençait à pleuvoir d'ailleurs. Les quelques mètres à marcher jusque chez lui s'annonçaient particulièrement difficiles. Aussi il s'arrêta un instant une fois que les marches furent franchies, pour regarder la rue tanguer.

« Dis-moi R, mais c'est qu't'es encore fait comme un renard. »

Il pivota sur lui même, se rattrapant au mur, trébucha, pouffa de rire, puis enfin regarda Eponine qui le fixait avec un air légèrement désolée.

« Ça veut rien dire, ton expression, 'Ponine ».

« Au moins tu comprends ce que je veux dire » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Tu rentres chez toi comme ça, rond comme un tonneau, et sans personne ? »

Quelques gouttes de pluies perlaient sur le visage d'Eponine, et lui-même il sentait l'eau s'amasser dans ses boucles. Mais il continuait de sourire comme un idiot. Ou un ivrogne. Etait-il l'un ou l'autre ? A débattre.

« Tu vois bien que ma compagnie est avec moi, voyons. Je suis pas tout seul. » reprit-il en montrant le vide à ses côtés.

Ce qui ne fit pas rire Eponine. Pas du tout. Et il vit bientôt que ses yeux étaient rouges, et qu'elle continuait de le fixer. Elle lui avait déjà fait le coup une autre fois. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il soupira, puis grimpa une marche, avant de se laisser choir lourdement dans l'espace nécessaire à poser son postérieur, à côté de la damoiselle. Aussitôt, il porta le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres, but quelques gorgées, puis la tendit à Eponine. Qui ne se priva pas.

« Ton gosse de riche t'as abandonnée ? » fit-il en tentant tant bien que mal de garder sa tête droite.

« Tu pues le tord-boyaux. »

« Je rentre chez moi sinon. Avec la bouteille. »

« Oui, il est parti. Et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »

Elle but goulûment à la bouteille. Oh il n'avait pas songé un seul instant qu'elle ait eu envie de discuter, de toute façon ça ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit s'il avait été sobre. Non, elle ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la bouteille qu'il avait gardé à la main. Et heureusement. Il ne demandait pas non plus à devenir son confident. Certainement pas.

Ce fut alors avec surprise qu'il se mit lui-même à en parler. Peut-être parce que dans son cerveau embrumé, une connexion venait de se faire.

« Je sais ce que c'est. Il ne te regarde pas. Et quand il le fait, tu voix que tu ne vaux rien pour lui. Intérieurement, tu cries : regarde-moi. Mais ça ne change rien. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, de toute évidence surprise qu'il se mette à parler sentiments. Elle ne connaissait pas assez Grantaire pour savoir qu'il n'était que paix et amour quand il avait vraiment beaucoup trop bu, et une petite pointe de sentimentalisme aussi. Elle eut un petit sourire, le fixant.

« On a des soucis avec ses maîtresses ? » fit-elle avant de vider d'un trait la bouteille.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, tenta de comprendre de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. Sa tête était lourde, et il dut l'appuyer sur sa main, le coude sur le genou, pour continuer de regarder la jeune fille. Et ce fut à ce moment là que ça le heurta de plein fouet. Il parlait d'Enjolras comme d'une maîtresse au caractère difficile. La situation lui déplaisait de la même façon qu'une fille le repoussant l'aurait agacé, peut-être même pire encore. Grantaire était le genre de garçon à toujours privilégier les amis aux filles. Comme tout le monde. Lui, il n'avait pas la vertu de Marius, ou même la fidélité de Joly lui il n'avait pas envie d'une fille à aimer. Il n'avait pas plus de succès qu'un autre auprès de ces dames – de toutes manières, dès que Courfeyrac entrait en scène habituellement, plus personne d'autre ne comptait pour elles – et il ne se plaignait pas des quelques filles qui finissaient entre ses bras.

L'oeil d'Eponine commençait à être vitreux aussi. Rien comparé à l'hécatombe dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement lui-même, mais sans doute n'avait-elle pas touché qu'à cette bouteille ce soir et peut-être avait-elle même prévu d'en prendre une autre à Grantaire. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, pouffant d'un rire ivre en même temps.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Je pense. » déclara-t-il en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Eponine, n'arrivant plus à la tenir. « On a quand même réussi à se trouver des cas. Deux vierges en plus. »

Il riait, stupidement, bruyamment. L'idée de comparer Enjolras à une conquête inaccessible provoqua l'hilarité chez lui, du moins dans son état. Il vit Eponine le fixer, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et il reprit, lorsque la joie eut chassée son rire :

« Et nous voilà Eponine, tous deux, à attendre trop de quelqu'un qui ne veut rien savoir. Mais tu n'es pas comme moi, toi tu as une chance. Tu as une figure, tu as un minois et tu ne vas pas le laisser faner pour un petit bourgeois qui ne comprend rien. Tes lèvres appellent aux baisers, ta gorge appelle aux caresses ne sois pas humble et ne vit pas dans l'attente de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Va belle enfant, et profite de la jeunesse qui est tienne. »

Il vit qu'elle était touchée. On ne devait pas toujours la traiter comme une véritable dame, et Jehan avait même plusieurs fois dit à Grantaire qu'il avait souvent les mots justes pour séduire femmes et amis – le nombre de fois où il avait entraîné Courf, Bahorel, Jean lui-même et même Combeferre dans quelques soirées plus intéressantes que leurs devoirs d'homme et d'étudiants. Alors il se redressa un peu, tant qu'il le put, et, dans son ivresse, embrassa fougueusement la jeune fille qui lui tendait son épaule. Elle sembla hésiter, jusqu'au moment où elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'artiste pour répondre à son baiser, aussi délicatement que tout l'alcool de son sang pouvait le lui permettre.

OoOoOo

Il fixait le plafond, pensif. La lumière filtrait à travers ses rideaux, dessinant des ombres sur les murs, captivant son attention. Il se devait, de toute façon, de ne pas trop rester fixé sur quelque chose. Son estomac avait suffisamment rendu pendant la nuit pour lui affirmer qu'une autre tentative de faire quelque chose de productif serait vain. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, d'ailleurs, et il sentait qu'il était à un âge où les poches sous les yeux ne s'effaceraient plus aussi facilement qu'avant. Il s'étira sur sa couche, passa une main sur son visage, l'odeur féminine d'Eponine était restée dans la chambre, mêlée aux odeurs de la nuit. Son meublé sentait encore plus fort que la cage des fauves à la Ménagerie du jardin des plantes. Et il avait le choix entre se lever, risquer de rendre sur le parquet – ce qui n'aurait pas été une première, mais pour ce matin il n'avait pas du tout envie de récurer le bois souillé – et aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour un peu d'air frais, ou attendre la mort allongé là. Et comme cela faisait sans doute plus d'une heure qu'il tergiversait et que rien ne changeait, il décida alors de se lever. La démarche fut longue et difficile, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit sa fenêtre, l'air frais et le soleil lui offrirent aussitôt une renaissance, un coup de fouet dont il avait bien besoin depuis qu'Eponine était partie, plus tôt dans la matinée.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit dans le meublé de Grantaire, où ils avaient couché trois fois ensemble. Suite à leur baiser échangé, la mère Hucheloup était venue, poings sur les hanches, et avait mit une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de Grantaire pour les inciter à libérer les marches qu'ils occupaient de leur débauche. Il s'était relevé, avait fait un baise-main à ces doigts potelés qui avait frappé son crâne, avant d'emmener Eponine par la taille. Le chemin vers le logement de monsieur fut d'ailleurs si compliqué pour lui-même en particulier, qu'Eponine avait du le soutenir pendant toute la marche, ce qui n'aida pas vraiment vu son état à elle mais ce qui doubla en temps redoubla également en baisers et en hardeur. La première fois, ce fut une collision aveugle de corps, de membres enlacés, trop ivres pour savoir s'y prendre, trop étrangers pour s'abandonner à l'explosion frémissante de ce rapprochement. Puis Grantaire avait passé un moment dans le mal, tout d'abord à fixer le vide, d'une pâleur à en inquiéter la fille, qui avait passé des mains attentionnées sur son visage tout en essayant de lui parler sans qu'il réponde. « Toi qui es si bavard habituellement, que t'arrives-t-il ? » avait-elle dit avant de vite comprendre qu'il fallait lui tendre le pot de chambre sans plus tarder. Elle avait eut le bon réflexe, car quelques secondes plus tard et c'était la couche et le parquet qui prenaient le contenu de l'estomac de l'étudiant.

Souvent, ceux qui ne touchent pas à la bouteille, ne comprennent pas ce qu'il en coûte de boire à ce point. Toutes les fois où Enjolras méprisait Grantaire, toutes ces fois où il le prenait de haut et lui faisait des réflexions sur son comportement, avait-il jamais vraiment vu un ivrogne au point le plus pitoyable de son état ? Aurait-il réagit comme Eponine, enlaçant tendrement l'alcoolique, plissant tout au plus du nez, essayant de calmer l'état dans lequel il s'était plongé au moment même où il avait finit sa première bouteille, mais surtout sans aucun mépris ni condescendance. Car Grantaire, et très peu des Amis pouvaient en témoigner, lorsqu'il arrivait à ce stade de l'alcoolisme, s'effondrait complètement. Toutes les fondations partaient d'un seul coup, et la barrière pour arriver jusqu'à sa sensibilité était à terre. Il n'était pas fait pour un monde de grands idéaux et de nobles causes l'espoir , il n'en avait aucun. Survivre avec cynisme alors que tout lui semblait si sombre et sans avenir, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux, et il avait donc prit l'habitude de toujours feindre l'indifférence et le rire quand il était profondément touché. Mais à lui aussi il lui arrivait de se laisser abattre. Alors Eponine était restée là, partageant sans doute sa douleur, comprenant son abattement, laissant échapper une larme tout en essuyant le visage du brun qui en était recouvert. Et elle le serra doucement entre ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

La deuxième fois fut alors presque une rencontre, comme si jamais auparavant ils n'avaient réellement prit le temps de se connaître, ni de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient tant en commun pour deux personnes issues de milieux si différents. Ce fut le rapprochement, les courbes et l'odeur de l'autre plus familière, et l'esprit plus clair maintenant car l'ivresse était retombée. Puis, ils étaient restés l'un contre l'autre, très longtemps, couchés sur l'aine, sans forcément parler, se caressant comme deux amants. Elle passait ses mains dans ses boucles, sur ses bras, quand il effleurait ses hanches, sa taille, son cou gracile. Puis il l'avait laissée s'endormir, l'avait peut-être un peu regardée en se disant lui-même que c'était extrêmement niais, puis il s'était levé, la nausée était momentanément partie, pour s'occuper du bazar qu'il avait mit là – dont vider le pot de chambre – et surtout autour de son « coin peinture ». Le tableau qui était là, sur le chevalet, attendant sans doute depuis un moment d'être terminé. Depuis trop longtemps.

La troisième fois qu'ils s'unirent, se fut pour se dire au revoir, car l'aube commençait à montrer le bout de son nez, et chacun avait ses occupations à reprendre – même si Grantaire suspectait déjà, avec la gueule de bois qui le prenait, qu'il n'irait certainement pas en cours. Mais leurs corps se retrouvèrent, et enfin, leurs regards se croisèrent, se perdant dans celui de l'autre, et peut-être que ce fut ce qui leur rendirent plus ou moins le sourire. Avant de partir, Eponine avait embrassé son front, et lui avait dit que cette nuit avait peut-être été la seule où elle s'était sentie un peu plus comme une dame et non pas comme une putain. Et il était resté seul, songeur, en proie à une terrible gueule de bois et à cette impression que sa journée allait être très peu productive.

Il se roula une cigarette, assis contre le mur, près de la fenêtre ouverte. Il devait être plus que midi et moins que quatorze heures. Peut-être qu'on l'avait attendu, comme avant, aux jardins. Ou peut-être qu'on s'était juste dit « il doit encore être gris, ce n'est pas la peine ». Au moment même où il songea au visage de Gavroche qui lui avait dit vouloir le voir peindre, on frappa à la porte de sa chambrée. Il soupira, enfila une chemise puis un pantalon, qu'il tint d'une main alors qu'il venait ouvrir la porte.

Ah qu'il était beau, la chemise en dehors du pantalon, sans bretelles pour le tenir, l'air amorphe et malade. Du moins, c'est ce que l'expression de Bahorel, souriant, taquin, laissait entrevoir. Grantaire hésita presque à ne pas l'écouter et refermer la porte sur son nez.

« Tu es d'une beauté. » fit l'étudiant en droit.

« Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, à ce que je vois. Non, je ne te ferai pas rentrer. »

« Hé, ne sois pas cruel, j'ai ramené des biscuits pourtant. Et du lait. »

« Tu veux que je te vomisse dessus ? »

« Et du vin. »

Petit instant durant lequel le regard de Grantaire s'illumina. Avant de redevenir tout aussi amorphe.

« Je réitère ma question, ou bien? »

« Non, j'ai compris. Mais j'ai trouvé ça en chemin, je les ai trouvé mignons, alors je le ai embarqués on peut les garder ? » demanda Bahorel en écartant un peu plus le pan de la porte pour montrer derrière lui, un peu plus loin, Gavroche et Courfeyrac qui s'amusaient dans le couloir.

Grantaire les observa d'un regard excédé, qu'il reporta ensuite sur Bahorel, avant de faire le geste d'un homme qui accepte contre son gré. Il ouvrit alors entièrement la porte, laissant entrer les trois garçons.

« Joly voulait venir aussi mais il a une dissection dans une heure, il se prépare mentalement. » fit Courfeyrac en entrant, Gavroche sur ses talons.

« Oh mais qu'il fasse donc. Et Bossuet ? Et Jean, Enjolras, non, personne d'autres ? Je sais pas, il y a une réunion chez moi et personne d'autre n'est au courant ? »

Le ton était tellement sarcastique que Courfeyrac eut un moment de pause en le fixant, comme pour lui dire « toi, tu vas te calmer tout de suite et me parler sur un autre ton ». Grantaire soutint son regard un instant, puis soupira, se passant une main sur le visage.

« Je m'excuse, je suis dans un sale état. »

Puis il referma la porte et, tenant toujours son pantalon, revint s'écraser sur le matelas, dissimulant son visage dans le creux de son coude. Bahorel s'était déjà assis dans le seul fauteuil, Courfeyrac prit alors place à côté du nauséeux, de même que Gavroche qui commença à le pousser du doigt.

« Hé, debout l'ivrogne. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, enfin ? »

Courfeyrac haussa les épaules.

« Tu avais l'air dans un état proche de la mort hier. Et puis, après le discours que tu as sorti à Enjolras, je pense qu'il fallait qu'on te parle un peu. »

« Moi je viens profiter de ton toit et de ton postérieur, je m'en fous d'Enjolras. » reprit Bahorel sur le ton de la plaisanterie, car était-il jamais sérieux dans ce genre de circonstances.

Oh mon dieu. Ce qu'il avait dit la veille à Enjolras. Il avait presque oublié.

« Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? »

« Je crois qu'il est juste vexé que tu viennes uniquement pour Enjolras. » déclara Bahorel en envoyant les biscuits aux autres.

« Oh mais il ne faut pas voyons, tu auras toujours presque tout mon amour. »

« Non je sais que tu partages ton amour pour tout le monde, comme tu l'as si bien dit hier. » reprit l'historien en ayant l'air faussement désespéré.  
« R, t'avais dis que je te verrais peindre. » interrompit Gavroche en lui tapotant le bras.

« Gavroche. Je. Tu n'as aucune pitié. »

« C'est Enjolras, non ? »

Faiblement, Grantaire ôta son bras de son champ de vision, toujours allongé, lançant un regard interrogateur au gamin.

« Là, le tableau qu't'as dans le coin. »

Il reporta alors son regard sur le tableau en question, sur le chevalet, qui attendait depuis longtemps. Les couleurs n'étaient qu'à peine posées, rien ne semblait pouvoir prouver de qui il s'agissait.

Et pourtant il avait vu juste.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a un côté. Ça doit être les pommettes saillantes » renchérit Bahorel en croquant dans un des biscuits qu'il avait apporté.

« Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas poser pour toi ? » reprit Courfeyrac en engloutissant l'un des biscuits aussi.

Silence.

« Là ça commence à devenir suspect, bientôt tu lui liras des poèmes ? »

« Oh, la ferme. Je vous ai peints aussi, et c'est pas pour autant que je vais baisser mon pantalon pour vous. »  
« Oh tu as déjà oublié nos nuits torrides, parfait, je prends note. » soupira Bahorel en se préparant une pipe.

Ils plaisantèrent quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Grantaire se sente suffisamment bien pour montrer – enfin – à Gavroche comment il s'y prenait pour peindre. Il avait prit le temps de mettre des bretelles et sa blouse, avant de reprendre le tableau qui attendait, toujours, toujours. Il l'avait reprit et laissé tellement de fois. Il n'était jamais satisfait de ce qu'il en retirait. Parfois les couleurs, parfois les défauts d'apprenti, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait jamais à rendre. Peut-être cette émotion si particulière d'Enjolras, cette émotion de passion. Et ce regard. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le retranscrire. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il manquait d'observation. Peut-être était-ce parce que le majestueux chef n'avait jamais cet air si pur quand il le regardait.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne le regardait jamais.

OoOoOo

Le réveil. Le mal. La chute. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Autour de lui, que des ruines. Le bâtiment qui vole en éclat. Il entend des bruits de chute, de coups. Des corps qui tombent. Enfin il ouvre les yeux. Pour les poser sur les pupilles dilatées de Joly. Mon dieu. Joly. Tu ne bouges plus. Et à côté du médecin, c'est Combeferre, il en est certain. Il ne voit que son dos mais il reconnaît sa silhouette robuste. Il redresse la tête, difficilement. La gueule de bois le prend. Il sent la nausée l'envahir. Mais il voit des jambes, une demi-douzaine de paires. Des militaires. Alors ils sont entrés. Il le savait. Il leur avait dit. Il avait perturbé tout le monde, il avait lui-même, pour une fois, une simple fois, méprisé peut-être un peu Enjolras. Car il les menaient à leur mort. Et que peut-être tout le monde n'avait pas le même recul pour l'accepter avec tant de complaisance.

Il distingue Courfeyrac un peu plus loin, étendu, ses cheveux noirs collés par le sang à son front. Mort. Son cœur se serre encore plus. Il ne sent pas la douleur, il sait que les larmes ne monteront pas à ses yeux. Parce qu'il est trop embrumé pour ça. Parce que l'alcool engourdi les sentiments.

Et là, il le voit. Enjolras, debout, faisant face aux gardes. Majestueux, sans crainte. Mais son visage est fermé. Son expression est terrible. Il a perdu espoir. Enjolras qui perd espoir. Est-ce vraiment croyable. Non. Non, pas devant lui. Il ne le permettra pas.

« Vive la République ! »

Son cri fait se retourner deux soldats. Le visage d'Enjolras se relève vers lui, sans comprendre. Lui, il se lève. Il renverse une bouteille au passage. Personne ne bouge, sauf lui, qui avance. Il ne voit personne d'autre qu'Enjolras. Personne. Enjolras semble comprendre, son expression change. Et lui, il comprend. Il comprend ce qu'il ressent. Enjolras, il ne se rend pas compte, il n'imagine pas à quel point il est aimé dans ce moment si fatidique. Il ne le sait pas. Mais l'artiste, lui, il veut lui dire. Il veut lui dire que même s'il a mené tout le monde à sa perte, il l'aimera, l'admirera, regardera toujours vers lui.

Regarde-moi, regarde-moi, se dit-il. Et Enjolras le regarde. De cet air surpris de celui qui pense ne pas mériter être accompagné dans la mort, parce qu'il a fait tellement d'erreur, alors qu'il n'en fait jamais. Regarde-moi. Et son regard est doux. Presque reconnaissant. Presque tendre.

« Le permets-tu ? »

Lui, il n'est pas sûr. Il n'a pas l'habitude. Enjolras le regarde, et sans mépris. Il le regarde d'égal à égal. Il le regarde comme son frère d'armes. Et il lui prend la main dans un sourire. C'est ce qu'il veut. C'est ce qu'il désire. C'est ça, le portrait qu'il voulait faire de lui. De cet homme qui est terrible, qui a l'étoffe d'entrer dans l'Histoire, qui sacrifie tout pour sa cause. Mais surtout de cet homme qui est reconnaissant d'être accompagné dans son dernier souffle par un de ses plus précieux amis. _Dulce et decorum est Pro patria mori_, qu'il est doux et glorieux de mourir pour sa patrie, aurait dit Horace, parce qu'en chaque martyr il y a de la noblesse.

Chacun meurt pour ce en quoi il croit.  
Enjolras, martyr de la France.  
Grantaire, martyr d'Enjolras.


End file.
